Amores de adolecentes
by larii15
Summary: Ginny convece a Hermione de someterse a un cambio de look para así poder conquistar a Ron, pero los problemas llegan cuando más de uno cae en sus riendas. Ahora debe de decidir entre el amor y la pasión. Nada que ver con Harry Potter 7.
1. Toda acción tiene una reacción

**¡Hola!**

**Les traigo esta historia que es la primera que escribo de Harry Potter, espero que les guste.**

**Como seguro saben no soy J.K. Rowling y por eso no me pertenecen ninguno de estos personajes ni nada de lo que conozcan.**

"Toda acción tiene una reacción"

Sentada en su habitación pensaba en los hechos que habían ocurrido hace tan solo unas cuantas semanas, pensaba en las muertes, el sufrimiento, las familias que quedaron destrozadas pero también recordaba la felicidad que sentía pues Voldemort al fin había sido derrotado. La guerra había sido difícil, muchas veces había pensado en rendirse pero sabía que aunque lo intentara nunca podría haber abandonado al ojiverde que tanto apreciaba y mucho menos al pelirrojo que la hacía suspirar con solo pensar su nombre.

-Hermione...- un chico bastante guapo había entrado a su habitación

-¿Qué pasa?-contestó un tanto enojada por la interrupción sin darse cuenta de quién era.

-¿Así saludas a un amigo?- contestó el pelinegro tranquilamente

-¡Harry!- grito mientras abrazaba efusivamente-¿qué haces aquí?

-Me invitaron a la Madriguera por las vacaciones y quería ver si tú también irás

-Recibí una lechuza de Ginny ayer, pero quedamos que Ginny pasará las vacaciones aquí-comentó un tanto apenada-Aún así te veré en tu cumpleaños ¿no?

-Claro, aunque no me agrada que separes a mi novia de mí todas las vacaciones-estaba recargado en la pared observando el cuarto de su amiga

-Yo sé Harry pero ya era hora de que Ginny conociera mi casa- le sonrió a su amigo intentando que él no se enojara por alejar a su novia tantos días de el- Nos veremos seguido, ¿vale?

-Está bien, adiós- salió del cuarto despidiéndose de su amiga con un gesto con la mano

Los días pasaron y Hermione estaba emocionada por la llegada de su amiga. El día al fin había llegado así que se despertó muy temprano y empezó a preparar el cuarto de visitas que sería ocupado por Ginny. Ya que había terminado decidió perder el tiempo tomando el sol tranquilamente en el jardín. Estaba tranquilamente recostada en su camastro bronceándose cuando escuchó un ruido. Al entrar a la sala se dio cuenta de que su amiga al fin había llegado y se estaba quitando los restos de cenizas.

-Ginny-grito corriendo a abrazarla-por fin llegas

-Me...estás...ahogando...-intentaba separar a su amiga sin tener éxito

-Perdón, fue la emoción-por fin la había soltado- ¿cómo estás?

-Muy...-la castaña empezó pero fue interrumpida por la aparición de dos chicos que conocía bastante bien-! ¡Harry Ron!-dijo entre emocionada y sorprendida

-Decidimos venir a saludarte y a asegurarnos de que Ginny llegara bien-el pelinegro miraba a su amiga sonriente- Aparte Ron quería saludarte, ¿verdad Ron?- no recibió respuesta de su amigo- ¡Ron!- grito notando que su amigo no había despegado la mirada del cuerpo de Hermione que estaba cubierto con un pequeño bikini.

-Hola Herms- saludo el pelirrojo completamente rojo-nosotros ya...ya nos vamos, adiós- después desapareció majestuosamente.

Ginny miró sorprendida la desaparición de su hermano-Siempre tan agradable mi hermanito- comento rodando los ojos.

-Yo ya me voy, nos vemos- desapareció confundido por la actitud de su amigo

-Ahora si estoy segura Ginny, tu hermano me ve como una amiga y nada más

-Lo dejaste impactado con tu cuerpo Herms, lo que necesitas es un cambio de look-miraba a su amiga casi rogándole que aceptara

-No necesito ningún cambio, estoy muy bien así Ginny

-Ok, no tendrás ningún cambio pero no vengas a llorar conmigo cuando Ron regrese con Lavender el próximo año. Aunque pensándolo bien tal vez se consiga un nuevo modelito, después de todo ayudó en la caída de Voldemort y seguramente muchas niñas estarán tras de él. Aparte de todo mi hermano no es feo y tiene buen cuerpo pero creo que eso no es necesario decírtelo, lo sabes mejor que nadie

-Ok, lo haré- dijo la castaña no muy convencida

Ginny sonrió triunfalmente, conocía a la perfección a su amiga y también a su hermano y estaba segura de que él se iba a fijar en ella cuando hubiera cambiado un poco su look. Desde que notó como su hermano miraba a Hermione hace tan solo unos momentos supo que esa era la mejor manera de juntar a Ron y a Hermione.

Acostado en su cama pensaba en Hermione, era su amiga y eso lo sabía bien pero al verla con ese pequeño bikini se le olvidaban tantos años de amistad dejando solo un pensamiento en su cabeza: su mejor amiga ya no era una niña, era toda una mujer. Mentalmente repaso el cuerpo que por unos pocos minutos pudo admirar, pechos pequeños pero perfectamente redondos, cintura pequeña y abdomen plano y unas piernas que le gustaría que enseñara más seguido. Sin duda tenía el cuerpo deseado por muchas, pero desgraciadamente iba a ser la única vez que pudiera admirar a su mejor amiga de esa manera. Sabía que no debía de pensar de esa manera de ella pero últimamente pasaba noches de insomnio pensando en ella, en su carácter, su cara, su risa, y su cuerpo. Definitivamente su mejor amiga ya era toda una mujer y una bastante atractiva.


	2. Operación cambio de look

**Hola!**

**Aquí les subo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les parezca interesante. Dejen ****reviews**** porfa, realmente me motivan.**

**Danielaweasley: me dio mucho gusto leer tu review pues fuiste la única que dejó, me decepcionó que no hubieron más pero al menos a ti te gusta. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo, disfruta el capítulo.**

**Lily grint: me dio mucho gusto ver que agregaste mi historia a tus historias favoritas, sé que no tienes tiempo de dejar review pero con eso me demostraste que la historia es de tu agrado. Gracias, espero que sea de tu agrado el siguiente capítulo.**

"Operación cambio de look"

Ginny despertó y miró el cuarto en el que se encontraba, era bastante sencillo pero bonito también. Muerta de hambre examinaba el cuarto de visitas hasta que emocionada recordó que hoy iniciaba lo que ella llamaba "Operación cambio de look", salió de su habitación y entró a la de Hermione.

-Herms, despierta- susurró sin obtener ninguna respuesta de su amiga- ¡Herms!- hablo un poco más fuerte y su amiga simplemente volteó la cabeza y siguió durmiendo- ¡Hermione despierta!- gritó desesperada

Pegando un grito se despertó- Ginebra Weasley no vuelvas a despertarme de esa manera- dijo bastante enojada.

-Era necesario Herms, tengo hambre y no se cocinar a lo muggle

-Vamos a desayunar, algo te podré enseñar-se levantaba de su cama bostezando.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron y Harry descansaban en el jardín de la Madriguera mientras platicaban sobre cómo sería el último año de Howarts. Harry intentaba contarle a Ron todas las tácticas que podrían aplicar en Quiddich para ganar la copa en su último año en Howarts.

-Ron me estás escuchando-intentaba llamar la atención de su amigo- ¡Ron!- gritó

-¿Qué pasa?

-Agradecería que no me ignoraras cuando intento discutir contigo como ganar la copa de Quiddich

-Perdón, no te escuche

-¿En qué pensabas? O mejor dicho ¿en quién pensabas?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta

-En tonterías-respondió vagamente

-No sabía que Hermione fuera una tontería me pregunto qué pensará ella de eso y claro del hecho de que ayer no despegabas los ojos de su cuerpo aunque creo que todos notaron eso

- ¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta?-pregunto muy preocupado

-Así que no niegas que te llama la atención su cuerpo

-Su cuerpo me encanta… al igual que toda ella- estaba rojo hasta la punta del pelo

-Por fin después de tantos años lo aceptas, todo Howarts lo sabe

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-Ahora vamos a empezar con la "Operación cambio de look"

-¿Qué planeas hacerme?-pregunto con miedo

-Solo un cambio de vestuario y te mostraré el secreto de mi éxito. Ahora si vamos a empezar. De ahora en adelante vas a maquillarte aunque sea poco, tienes 17 ya no eres una niña Herms. Vamos a modificar un poco tu uniforme, la falda será más corta y todo lo demás más pegado, pero de eso nos encargamos en el tren ya que pueda usar magia yo. Y también vas a necesitar esto.- le entregó una botella redonda color rosa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una poción para aplacar el cabello, así te va a quedar como en el baile de Navidad y esa noche Ron no podía dejar de verte.

Después de varios minutos que Ginny la maquillaba y le ponía la poción en el cabello le acercó un espejo. Ella al mirar su reflejo no podía creer que era ella, se veía hermosa. Su cabello por segunda vez en su vida estaba aplacado, con rizos bien formados. Tenía sombra rosa en los ojos, un poco de rímel y un lindo brillo labial.

-Wow, realmente eres buena en esto-dijo sorprendida

-Lo sé, ahora veré que es útil de tu ropa

Al llegar al armario de Hermione, Ginny se dio cuenta de que realmente tenía cosas lindas y sensuales que nunca utilizaba. La obligó a probarse varias cosas hasta que encontró el atuendo perfecto, una blusa blanca de tirantes con un pequeño detalle gris en la parte superior, unos jeans entubados y unos zapatos grises.

-Eso es lo que vas a usar la próxima vez que veas a mi querido hermanito.

-Eres realmente increíble, deberías dedicarte a esto

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry estaba desayunando una mañana en la cocina de la Madriguera cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana. Tenía atada una carta a la pata.

_Harry:_

_Tenemos que vernos pronto para unir a mi hermano y a Hermione, los esperamos el lunes en el callejón Diagon._

_Besos, Ginny_

Leyó rápidamente la carta con una sonrisa en el rostro, moría de ganas de ver a su pelirroja novia. Seguramente no sería difícil convencer a Ron así que rápidamente le respondió.

_Ginny:_

_Por supuesto que nos veremos ahí, tendrá que ser al medio día porque como bien sabes tu hermano no se levanta temprano por nada y creo que tampoco por nadie. _

_Te quiere más que a nada, Harry_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El día del encuentro al fin había llegado, Hermione se preparó exactamente como Ginny le enseñó. Estaba un poco incomoda pues la playera que había elegido su amiga era corta y hacía que mostrara un poco del abdomen plano que tenía. Al mirarse en el espejo descubrió que realmente tenía buen cuerpo, decidida salió de su habitación realmente quería ver la reacción de Ron al verla tan distinta a como siempre estaba arreglada. Rápidamente Ginny y ella se dirigieron al callejón Diagon apareciéndose, Ginny tomada del brazo de Hermione ya que seguía siendo aún menor de edad.

Al llegar los nervios aumentaron, ¿qué tal si no le gustaba su cambio? ¿Qué tal si no lo notaba? ¿Qué tal si quería regresar con Lavender? ¿Qué tal si solo la veía como una amiga? ¿Qué tal si había perdido su tiempo en esa tontería? Dejó de hacerse preguntas tontas al notar que cierto pelirrojo se acercaba a ellas con el ojiverde. Harry le dio un gran abrazo a Hermione y un corto beso en los labios a Ginny. Ron simplemente veía a Hermione, la notaba muy cambiada y le encantaba el cambio. La ropa que traía lo hacía estremecerse, realmente era algo en lo que iba a pensar bastante tiempo, esa blusa corta y pegada lo perturbaba.

-Hola- dijo secamente Ron mientras se concentraba en no desviar su mirada al cuerpo de su amiga.

-Nosotros iremos a platicar por ahí, luego los vemos- rápidamente Ginny seguida de Harry desaparecieron de su vista.

-Parece que estaremos solos tu y yo- una pícara sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara mientras hacía ese pequeño comentario que sonaba tan inofensivo pero tenía mucho más significado del que parecía.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ya modifiqué el capítulo porque no se entendía, espero así lo comprendan mejor. **


	3. Emociones, decepciones y lamentos

**Hola!**

**Aquí les subo el tercer capítulo de mi historia, espero que les guste. Dejen reviews porfis, pues como ya he dicho antes me motivan mucho. Creo que es hora de que me conozcan un poco más, me llamo Larissa y tengo 16 años. Mi pareja favorita es Hermione y Ron, lo más seguro es que ellos acaben juntos pero no prometo nada. Ahora si a responder.**

**danielaweasley: ya arregle ese error, gracias por hacérmelo notar y me agrada que te guste. Fuiste mi primera lectora, jaja.**

**corchito: intentaré hacer más largos los capítulos, no prometo nada porque estoy acostumbrada a que mis historias tengan muchos capítulos pero que sean cortos. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar review. **

**.o: no sé que sea eso de "story alert" pero si pusiste eso de mi historia supongo que la leíste.**

**ReiKo-01: me da gusto saber que agregaste mi historia a tus favoritas. Gracias por leerla, espero que te siga gustando.**

**Hisana Kurosaki: gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritas, espero que dejes review. **

Emociones, decepciones y lamentos

_-Parece que estaremos solos tú y yo- una pícara sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara mientras hacía ese pequeño comentario que sonaba tan inofensivo pero tenía mucho más significado del que parecía._

-¿Qué quieres hacer Herms?- no podía despegar sus ojos de su "amiga", realmente le encantaba el cambio.

-Tengo que buscar el regalo de Harry, no sé que regalarle- le hubiera gustado dar una respuesta coqueta como Ginny le había recomendado pero realmente no era lo suyo.

-Entonces hay que ir a buscar algo- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar- por cierto… ¿ya te dije que te ves muy bien hoy?-sonrió coquetamente mientras decía eso.

Gracias- estaba un poco sonrojada

Harry y Ginny se habían ido a tomar un helado mientras espiaban a Ron y a Hermione, ella intentaba concentrarse en ver si su plan funcionaba pero su novio seguía intentando distraerla.

-Ya Harry déjame seguir espiando- decía Ginny otra vez desesperada

-Ahora estar con mi novia es espiar a mis mejores amigos- realmente estaba aburrido.

-Bueno ya si quieres vamos a hacer otra cosa, seguramente luego me cuenta Hermione lo que pasó

-¿Qué se te ocurre que podemos hacer?-dijo coquetamente

-Tengo una idea- respondió pícaramente, se acerco lentamente y lo beso…

Hermione y Ron caminaban por las calles del Callejón Diagon mientras miraban los estantes de las tiendas buscando un regalo para su amigo. Después de pasar mucho tiempo en su búsqueda, Hermione decidió comprarle un libro de Quiddich a su amigo.

-Todo este tiempo y decidiste que lo mejor es comprarle un libro- Ron no entendía a las mujeres definitivamente

-Le gusta mucho el Quiddich Ron, seguro lo encontrará interesante

-No quiero pelear contigo, mejor vamos por Harry y mi hermana ¿no?

-No nos tienen que buscar hermanito, solitos los encontramos- Ginny estaba abrazada a Harry y los miraba sonriente

-Voy a ir con Ginny a los cines muggles para que los conozca, la llevo luego a casa de Hermione

-Bye hermanito- se alejaron rápidamente susurrando cosas que eran inaudibles para el pelirrojo y la castaña.

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa Herms?- rogaba que la respuesta fuera sí.

-Claro, podemos caminar un poco- le debía demasiado a Ginny, sabía que la ida al cine con Harry era para ganarle tiempo a solas con su hermano.

Empezaron a caminar por las calles de Londres y empezó a hacer mucho frío, Hermione se arrepentía de no haber incluido en su nuevo look sexy un sweater y empezó a frotarse los brazos con las manos. Ron al notar esto se empezó a quitar la chamarra que traía puesta.

-Ten, yo no tengo frío- le dio su chamarra mientras le sonreía

-Gracias Ron- se la puso sintiendo el aroma de su "amigo"- siempre me he preguntado… ¿qué le viste a Lavender?- su verdadera pregunta era "¿qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

-Me pregunto lo mismo Herms, supongo que solo empecé una relación con ella por despecho- era el momento de decirle la verdad

-¿Despecho?- estaba muy confundida

- Si, porque tú te besaste con Krum y yo…

-¿Y tú qué?- se acercó a él y puso las manos en su pecho

-No, nada- otra vez no se había atrevido, seguía siendo un cobarde

-Al parecer no confías en mi Ron-se estaba quitando la chamarra pero él a detuvo

-No es eso Herms… la verdad es que todo este tiempo he estado tratando de cambiar la verdad

-¿Y cuál es la verdad Ron?

-La verdad Herms es que me he enamorado de mi mejor amiga- lentamente colocó sus manos en la cara de su amiga y la beso. Lo que empezó siendo como un beso inocente acabó siendo un beso muy apasionado pues era algo que los dos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando. Después de bastante tiempo se separaron pues ya no podían seguir sin respirar.

-Es…fue…mara…vi…llo…so… - dijo el ojiazul entrecortadamente

-Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo probar tus labios Ronnie y nunca pensé que fueras tan buen besador

-Tuve bastante práctica con Lavender el año pasado

-Realmente mi hermano es un estúpido- Ginny no podía creer que aún cuando se habían besado su hermano tuviera que arruinar todo haciendo un comentario tan tonto.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso, no puedo creer que me recordara tantas escenas del año pasado de él y Lavender besándose- estaba sentada en su cama con la mirada perdida- mejor cuéntame ¿cómo te fue con Harry?

- Estuvo padrísimo, no puedo creer que a los muggles se les ocurran tantas cosas. No entendí bien la película porque habían muchas cosas muggles que no conozco- se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga-No sabes Herm cada día me enamoro más de Harry, es tan lindo.

-Me da gusto amiga, yo quiero a Harry como un hermano y tu sabes que eres mi mejor amiga- dijo sonriendo- ojala su amor dure mucho

- Vas a ver Herm no durará mucho tiempo, durará por siempre.

-Soy un estúpido, Hermione nunca me va a perdonar

-Habla con ella Ron, seguro entenderá-intentaba apoyarlo- Van a venir para mi cumpleaños así que ahí tendrás la oportunidad para aclarar todo, solo espero que no desperdicies tu oportunidad esta vez

-Voy a arreglarlo, ya verás. Pronto vamos a estar juntos Herms y yo y nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

El día del cumpleaños de Harry había llegado, Ron estaba muy nervioso pues tendría que ver a Hermione y quería tratar de arreglar las cosas con ella. Había llegado el momento de actuar, después de tantas tonterías que había hecho al fin había decidido aplicarse con su "amiga". Solo faltaban por llegar Ginny y Hermione, nadie podía entender porque tardaban tanto. De pronto escucharon un ruido y vieron a Hermione y a Ginny salir tranquilamente al jardín, empezaron a saludar a todos.

-Hermione, querida, hace mucho que no te veía estás muy flaca- decía la señora Weasley admirando a Hermione

-Un gusto verla señora Weasley

-Mamá, te la voy a robar un rato- aunque estaba muy nervioso su voz sonaba muy segura

-Está bien, voy a ver unas cosas a la cocina- entró a la casa caminando rápidamente

-¿Te parece si vamos a hablar a otro lugar Herms?- sonreía encantadoramente

-Sí, está bien

Juntos empezaron a caminar, entraron a la casa y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de Ron. Ella conocía muy bien ese cuarto, lleno de posters de los Chudley Cannons, Era una habitación sencilla pero muy bonita, recordaba muchos momentos ahí con sus dos amigos.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- se mordía el labio y jugaba con sus manos, realmente estaba muy nerviosa

-Herms, quiero pedirte perdón, el comentario que hice el otro día estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar y perdón Herms. Estoy muy arrepentido- la miraba rogándole que lo perdonara

-No te preocupes- dijo secamente

- Sigues enojada, por favor discúlpame… ¿qué quieres que haga?

-No puedes cambiar el pasado

-Ya sé que no lo puedo cambiar así que dime qué puedo hacer- gritaba desesperado intentando buscar una solución

-Averígualo solito Ron, creo que tu cerebro da para eso

-No quiero pelear contigo Herms, no vamos a seguir con lo mismo de siempre. Discutir, herirnos y dejarnos de hablar- se acercó a ella, y colocó sus manos en su cara- Me gustas y no quiero que solo seas mi amiga así que te pido que me des una solución

-Ron no me hagas esto- quitó sus manos- no quiero que me lastimes, entiéndelo y si en verdad me quieres dame tiempo para decidir qué es lo que quiero

-Me quieres a mí y lo que quieres es estar conmigo, acéptalo Herms

-Te quiero pero no quiero estar contigo Ron, al menos no ahora- dicho esto abandonó el cuarto dejando a su "amigo" muy confundido

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me gustaría que dejaran más reviews. Quiero sabes que les gusta y que no de la historia, subiré el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto posible.**


	4. Regreso a Howarts: parte 1

**Hola!**

**Sé que tardé años y perdónenme en serio, pero bueno aquí les traigo un capítulo nuevo. Como saben no soy JK Rowling y por lo mismo los personajes no son míos solo son ideas que salen de mi cabeza y un día decidí escribir y compartir.**

Regreso a Howarts: parte 1

_-Te quiero pero no quiero estar contigo Ron, al menos no ahora- dicho esto abandonó el cuarto dejando a su "amigo" muy confundido_

Ron, muy confundido se quedó pensando. Podía seguir luchando por Hermione corriendo el riesgo de perderla hasta como amiga. Sabía que la necesitaba de una u otra manera en su vida y que si la perdiera no podría ser feliz pero también estaba consciente del riesgo que correría al ignorar lo que ella le había pedido. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, todas las opciones que tenía tenían consecuencias muy graves que no sabría si podría soportar.

Ginny estaba ayudando a la señora Weasley a terminar de arreglar la mesa cuando escucho que alguien bajaba las escaleras, al voltear se pudo dar cuenta de que era Hermione.

-Mamá, ahorita regreso-dijo rápidamente mientras seguía a su amiga-¡Hermione, espera! –grito cansada pues había seguido a la castaña hasta el jardín.

-Ginny tu hermano realmente es un idiota- lagrimas de enojo rodaban por sus mejillas, no soportaba querer tanto a ese pelirrojo.

-Hermione primero que nada tranquilízate, respira ¿ok?- espero unos minutos a que su amiga se viera un poco más tranquila- ahora cuéntame que pasó.

-Ron me pidió perdón pero yo simplemente no puedo olvidar que el año pasado anduvo con Lavender y no logro dejar de pensar en que esos labios que me besaron a mí, besaron antes a esa zorra- respiro profundamente y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas dijo- Ginny tu sabes que quiero a tu hermano pero ahora no puedo estar con él y no sé si algún día pueda dejar de sentir miedo de volver a ser lastimada por él.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que tienes que superar tus miedos porque cuando logres olvidarte del pasado vas a poder tener una relación con Ron y aunque sé que mi hermano es un idiota y muchas veces arruina todo, sé que te quiere y te quiere mucho- abrazó a su amiga sintiéndose mal por no poderla ayudar sin saber que la estaba ayudando mucho más de lo que creía.

El festejo por el cumpleaños de Harry pasó rápidamente mientras todos disfrutaban de la agradable compañía, de un ambiente tranquilo y de la deliciosa comida de la señora Weasley. Todos los invitados estaban muy divertidos excepto dos personas que no podían dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido unas horas atrás. Él pensaba en los errores que había cometido y en cómo estos la alejaban de su "amiga" mientras que ella pensaba en lo que su amiga pelirroja le había dicho, tal vez tenía razón y lo que había entre Ron y ella era algo por lo que valía la pena luchar.

-Amor, ¿qué le pasa a Hermione?-preguntó el ojiverde a su novia preocupado pues su amiga había estado muy callada toda la noche

-Habló con mi hermano, las cosas acabaron mal-hizo una breve pausa-deberías de ir a hablar con él, debe de estar triste.

-¿Estas enferma?-dijo mientras se reía y tocaba la frente de la pelirroja- Nunca pensé que te preocuparas por tu hermano.

-No le digas que yo te mande a hablar con él-escuchó que Hermione le gritaba que ya se fueran-Me tengo que ir, prométeme que hablarás con él.

-Yo hablo con él, no te preocupes.

-Nos vemos pronto amor-le dio un corto beso en los labios y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

* * *

Todos los invitados se habían marchado ya, Harry subió lentamente al cuarto de Ron y al entrar vio a su amigo recostado en la cama viendo al techo.

-Me dijo Ginny que hablaste con Hermione-dijo tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a él- ¿me vas a contar que pasó?

-Ella no quiere estar conmigo Harry, lo mejor es conservarla como amiga a perderla por completo.

-Pero tenerla como amiga nunca te va a hacer realmente feliz, no es lo que quieres. Lucha por ella, dile lo que sientes sin importar que ella te rechace -intentaba ayudar a su amigo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Herm no quiere que luche por ella, quiere tiempo y eso le daré- dijo decidido el pelirrojo

-Las mujeres no saben lo que quieren, ella te habrá dicho que te alejes pero lo que realmente espera es que luches por ella.

-No quiero hablar más de eso-se dio la vuelta mientras pensaba en lo que el ojiverde le había dicho, tal vez tenía razón pero no podía correr el riesgo de que su "amiga" estuviera fuera de su vida por hacerle caso a su amigo.

El resto de las vacaciones pasó lentamente, el primero de septiembre llegó y era al fin el momento de regresar por última vez a Howarts a cursar su último año. Hermione no había querido ver al pelirrojo que tanto extrañaba desde el cumpleaños de Harry y justo ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido un grave error pues estaba sentada frente a su baúl intentando elegir que usar sin tener mucho éxito.

-Ginny-gritó en medio de su desesperación por no saber que usar, definitivamente necesitaba la ayuda de una experta.

-¿Qué pasa Herms? ¿Por qué la histeria?-no entendía la desesperación de su amiga

-No sé que ponerme, desde el cumpleaños de Harry no lo veo y estoy demasiado nerviosa- sacaba ropa del baúl desesperada.

-Primero que nada cálmate- se acercó al baúl, sacó un atuendo rápidamente y se lo dio a su amiga- Yo sé soy brillante pero vístete rápido luego me agradeces- salió del cuarto recordando los nervios que sentía unos años atrás cuando veía a Harry.

Harry y Ron esperaban ansiosamente la llegada de las chicas, el primero había visto a su novia repetidas ocasiones durante el verano pero no tantas como hubiera deseado y el segundo no había visto a Hermione desde el incidente del cumpleaños del ojiverde.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho más?-preguntó ansiosamente el pelirrojo, harto de esperar a la castaña sin saber si ella querría verlo.

-Conociendo a Hermione no creo que tarden mucho- volteó y miró a pelirroja acercarse corriendo hacia él.

-Moría de ganas de verte- dijo la chica mientras abrazaba cariñosamente a su novio.

-Te extrañe demasiado amor- se acercó a su novia y la besó.

-Háganme el favor de no besarse cuando yo este junto a ustedes- no le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo besar a su hermana.

-Si no te gusta puedes irte-odiaba que su hermano estuviera de celoso.

Hermione odiaba a Ginny por haberla abandonado, no quería entrar sola al tren y menos con su nuevo aspecto. Mientras caminaba notaba que la gente se le quedaba viendo, nunca había llamado la atención por su físico y nunca creyó que un simple cambio de look hiciera que tantos chicos guapos la miraran.

Ron se alejó de su hermana y de su amigo que se besaban apasionadamente, caminaba sin rumbo alguno cuando una chica llamó su atención. Esa chica era Hermione, caminaba segura llamando la atención de bastantes personas. "Es imposible no verla, se ve hermosa", pensó. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados una playera rosa pegada al cuerpo que resaltaba sus curvas, un collar negro que hacía juego con unos zapatos con poco tacón y una bolsa pequeña. Sin pensarlo se empezó a acercar a Hermione decididamente, y al estar a tan solo unos pasos de ella vio como Draco Malfoy le empezó a hablar muy amigablemente. Se sintió como un estúpido y avergonzado entró al tren para alejarse de esa escena que esperaría nunca volver a ver, desgraciadamente no iba a ser la última vez que viera a su enemigo con su mejor amiga.

**Siento haberme tardado tanto, y sé que es un capítulo corto pero ese final me gustó y no quería arruinarlo. Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews!**


	5. Regreso a Howarts: parte 2

**Hola! Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que les siga gustando mi historia.**

Regreso a Howarts: parte 2

Hermione entró al vagón donde se encontraban Harry y Ginny, sintió envidia al verlos tan tiernamente acomodados. La pelirroja estaba cómodamente recargada en el pecho de su novio con sus fuertes brazos envolviendo su pequeña cintura. Estaban tan inmersos en su mundo que no habían notado a la castaña que los miraba con ternura.

-Hola- dijo tímidamente pues sabía que interrumpía a sus amigos y que claramente era mal tercio.

-Herm- se paró rápidamente- ¿amor te molestaría dejarnos solas?-miró como su novio abandonaba el vagón un poco molesto- me debes una explicación.

-¿Qué te tengo que explicar?- sabía perfectamente de que le hablaba su amiga pero la divertía verla sufrir.

-No se déjame pensar-caminó hasta estar frente a ella- ¡tal vez me podrías explicar que hacías con Draco Malfoy!- dijo casi gritando.

-Ahh, eso- dijo la castaña mientras reía sin parar.

-Hermione Jane Granger me vas a explicar en este momento de qué hablaste con él-no entendía porque se reía su amiga.

-Ginny, créeme que no quiero nada con Malfoy-comentó tranquilamente-él se me acercó a platicar.

----Flashback----

-Hola-dijo el rubio tranquilamente

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?-no entendía al Slytherin, era bastante sorprendente que no hubiera llegado a ofenderla.

-Que agresiva, yo solo venía a saludarte y a felicitarte por tu nuevo look-dijo coquetamente- déjame decirte que para ser sangre sucia te ves muy bien-la miraba de arriba a abajo, analizando cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy-estaba enojada por la actitud del rubio pero a la vez estaba sorprendida pues era la primera vez que le decía un cumplido.

-Tienes suerte Granger, normalmente las hijas de muggles no me llaman la atención pero como no fijarme en ti-tomo a la castaña de la cintura-nos estaremos viendo-susurro coquetamente y soltándola se fue.

----Fin del Flashback----

-No puedo creer que Draco Malfoy haya hecho eso Herm-estaba sorprendida

-Ya sé, pero seguro está planeando algo- la castaña conocía al rubio pero no sabía por qué sentía que esta vez era diferente.

-Tienes que aceptar que aunque sea un idiota, es un idiota que tiene muy buen cuerpo- se quedó pensando unos segundos en el cuerpo del Slytherin- pero bueno ahorita lo importante es investigar qué es lo que quiere.

-Ginny nunca pensé que un simple cambio de look iba a ocasionar tantos problemas- estaba bastante preocupada, esperaba que Ron no hubiera visto que platicó unos pocos minutos con su enemigo.

-No son problemas Herms, son oportunidades-la pelirroja miraba a su amiga pícaramente.

* * *

Harry salió del vagón sin saber a dónde ir, mientras caminaba por el pasillo del tren sin rumbo alguno las personas lo miraban y susurraban cosas. Con el paso de los años había llegado a entender que eso era normal pero se seguía sintiendo incómodo. Al mirar dentro de uno de los vagones pudo ver a Neville, Luna y Ron, rápidamente entró y se sentó junto al pelirrojo quien se veía decaído.

-Hola Harry-dijeron al mismo tiempo Neville y Luna.

-Hola chicos ¿qué tal las vacaciones?-se veían increíblemente felices.

-Igual que siempre, estuve con mi abuela-Neville lo dijo con desagrado

-Yo fui con mi padre a Sudamérica-se veía bastante feliz- y también tenemos noticias Harry… Neville y yo somos novios- la rubia no podía soportar más tiempo sin dar a conocer su noticia.

-¡Felicidades!-estaba sorprendido por la noticia, miró al pelirrojo quien estaba mirando por la ventana los hermosos paisajes que el tren recorría- ¿qué te pasa Ron?

-Nada…-siguió mirando por la ventana.

-Nosotros mejor nos vamos, nos vemos luego-Luna tomó de la mano a su novio y lo forzó a salir del vagón dejando solos a los dos amigos.

-¿Ahora si me vas a decir que pasa?-preguntó el pelinegro confundido por la actitud de su amigo.

-Vi a Hermione hablando con Malfoy-estaba bastante molesto.

-Seguro viste mal, la única manera de que hablaran ellos dos sería peleándose- le parecía gracioso que su amigo pensara que Hermione podría hablar pacíficamente el rubio- Ron los celos te están matando.

-Sé lo que vi Harry-le molestaba que no le creyera

-Si es cierto, vamos a hablar con ella-dijo tranquilamente-la dejé con Ginny hace rato.

-No quiero hablar con ella-se quedó callado un momento- no voy a hablar con ella hasta que llegue a darme explicaciones.

-¿Por qué te daría explicaciones Ron? Ustedes sólo son amigos- miró a su amigo por un momento- Pensemos por un momento que Hermione si habló con Malfoy, si te enojas con ella lo único que vas a lograr es facilitarle todo a Malfoy.

-Hermione no sería tan tonta como para caer en las riendas de un imbécil como Malfoy.

Estaban tan inmersos en su plática que no notaron a cierto Slytherin que tranquilamente estaba escuchando su conversación.

-Así que soy un imbécil Weasley- el rubio estaba entrando al vagón con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro- Pero déjame decirte algo, prefiero ser un imbécil a ser un pobretón como tú y vete olvidando de Hermione, ella pronto estará conmigo.

-Herms nunca andaría con un hurón como tú-miraba con odio al rubio.

-¿Estás seguro de eso pobretón?-dijo burlonamente, sabía perfecto que ninguna niña podría resistirse a sus encantos.

-Conozco a Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo, somos amigos y por eso…-no pudo terminar de hablar pues el Slytherin lo interrumpió.

-Exactamente ustedes son amigos, recuerda eso- salió abruptamente del vagón con una sonrisa muy marcada en el rostro.

* * *

Hermione y Ginny superaron rápidamente el tema de Malfoy y empezaron a platicar sobre la relación que tenían Ginny y Harry. La castaña estaba feliz por su amiga pero la entristecía saber que su cuento de hadas no había llegado todavía y poco a poco perdía la esperanza de que algún día llegara.

-No sabes Herm, amo a Harry. La verdad cuando lo conocí antes de entrar a Howarts nunca pensé que algún día yo anduviera con él- la pelirroja le contaba emocionada a la castaña - Soñaba mucho con cómo sería una relación con el famoso Harry Potter, y ahora que ya ando con él me doy cuenta que para mí no es el niño que vivió o el elegido, para mi es simplemente Harry el niño del cual estoy locamente enamorada.

-Ginny me da tanto gusto que hayas conseguido lo que querías- intentó sonar feliz pero al terminar de hablar se dio cuenta que su voz sonó triste.

-Vas a ver qué vas a olvidar todo lo que pasó el año pasado y así vas a andar con mi hermanito. Ya es hora de que seas feliz con él, llevan demasiados años escondiendo lo que sienten el uno por el otro- sonaba tan decidida que era capaz de levantarle el ánimo a cualquiera.

-Espero que tengas razón-dijo mientras sonreía

En el momento en el que escuchó las palabras de Ginny le vinieron a la mente inmediatamente todos los momentos que había pasado con el pelirrojo. Recordaba especialmente cuando el año pasado había dicho su nombre cuando estaba en el hospital, en vez del nombre de la que en ese momento era su novia. También recordaba con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando la acompañó a su casa, el beso que se dieron y desafortunadamente también recordó las palabras que ese día salieron de la boca de su querido pelirrojo: "Tuve bastante práctica con Lavender el año pasado". Desgraciadamente esa frase en su vida la podría olvidar, le había dolido recordar cuando entraba a la sala común y veía a esa chica tonta besar los labios de su pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te pasa Herm?-había notado que su amiga estaba muy pensativa.

-Nada Ginny, solo estaba recordando.

-¿Recordando qué?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Estaba recordando los momentos que he vivido con Ron-suspiró- desde las peleas hasta los buenos momentos.

-Se nota que quieres mucho a mi hermano, espero que se den una oportunidad algún día- se quedó callada un momento- Lo único malo es que tú tienes miedo.

-Si él me conquistara o intentara que pasara algo entre nosotros me ayudaría a olvidarme de mis miedos pero las dos sabemos que tu hermano nunca lo hará.

-No sé Herm, capaz y Ronnie nos sorprende.

El tren iba reduciendo la velocidad hasta que dejó de moverse, los estudiantes se bajaron del tren y ahí estaba Hagrid para llevarse a los de primer año, los demás fueron tomando los carruajes. Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny y Hermione se subieron al mismo carruaje, el ambiente era tenso pues el pelirrojo y la castaña no hablaban. Hermione miraba los terrenos de Howarts mientras el carruaje se movía lentamente, escuchaba que sus amigos hablaban pero estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no entendía lo que decían. Finalmente a lo lejos pudo ver su segundo hogar: Howarts.

**Ahí termina otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Si leen cuidadosamente el capítulo podrán darse cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que dicen o hacen los personajes son pistas de lo que va a pasar más adelante. Tal vez ahorita no entiendan bien algunas cosas, pero más adelante explicaré todo. Dejen reviews solo les toma unos cuantos segundos y me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**


	6. Nuevas amigas, nuevos problemas

**Hola! Espero que les guste el capítulo…**

paqui: creo que no me di a entender bien en el resumen de mi historia, la historia de Ron y Lavender si la tomaré en cuenta al igual que el accidente de Ron. La muerte de Albus no la tomaré en cuenta porque es un personaje que me encanta, o sea que para esta historia Snape nunca fue malo. Draco Malfoy si hace todo lo que pasa en el libro 6 pero para mi historia él ayudó en la caída de Voldemort porque estaba arrepentido y por eso es perdonado junto con su familia. Creo que esas eran todas tus dudas, si tienes más no dudes en dejar un review con ellas o mandarme un mensaje.

Gracias a los demás por sus reviews

**Nuevas amigas, nuevos problemas.**

El grupo de amigos entró al gran comedor donde Luna se separó de ellos para dirigirse a la mesa de su casa, mientras que los demás se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor. La selección empezó y así uno a uno de los alumnos de primer año se puso el sombrero seleccionador para saber a qué casa pertenecería. Al finalizar la selección Albus Dumbledore, director de Howarts, dio el discurso de bienvenida para todos los alumnos.

-Este siglo escolar va a ser muy diferente a los demás pues se empieza una nueva era, una era sin Voldemort, una era sin mortífagos, matanzas y desapariciones. Este año hemos decidido realizar actividades diferentes dentro del colegio; se organizaran bailes para ocasiones especiales, habrán más salidas a Hogsmeade, y por último se implementará una nueva materia llamada deportes muggles que será obligatoria para todos los alumnos. Esta materia será impartida por una nueva maestra que desgraciadamente no pudo estar presente hoy pero la conocerán en sus clases. Ahora todos disfruten del banquete.

Al terminar de hablar el director, empezó a aparecer comida en cada una de las mesas y así todos los alumnos empezaron a comer.

-No entiendo para que nos enseñan deportes muggles- le decía tranquilamente Ron a Harry mientras se servía más jugo de calabaza.

-A mí me gusta la idea- al pelinegro realmente hasta le emocionaba la idea

El pelirrojo seguía enojado con la castaña pero a la vez esperaba que discutiera con él o al menos lo mirara, pero desgraciadamente nada de eso sucedió y no entendía por qué, ella no sabía que la había visto con Malfoy. ¿Seguirá molesta por lo que dije después de besarnos?, no podía concentrarse en nada por pensar en la razón de la actitud de la castaña. Al terminar la cena los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas salas comunes, los de primero eran guiados por los prefectos. Ginny y Hermione ahora compartían cuarto con unas niñas que solían ser compañeras de la pelirroja cuando iba un año debajo de la castaña.

-Ginny, que bueno que ya no tengo que estar en el mismo cuarto con Lavender- realmente estaba feliz con sus nuevas compañeras de cuarto.

-Te van a caer increíble Herms- abrió su baúl y empezó a buscar su pijama cuando dos chicas entraron a la habitación. Una de ellas era delgada, rubia y tenía los ojos azules; la otra era alta, delgada, de tez morena, ojos verdes y cabello negro.

-Hola… ¿tú eres Hermione verdad?- la morena la miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro- Yo soy Brooke.

- Si, yo soy Hermione-miró a la chica y se dio cuenta de que era muy guapa, luego miró a la rubia- ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Lindsay, mucho gusto Hermione-parecía muy amable

Definitivamente a la castaña le gustaba la idea de compartir cuarto con Ginny, Lindsay y Brooke, parecían muy agradables y seguramente se llevarían perfecto. Pensó un momento en el pelirrojo, había estado muy raro en el carruaje y en la cena no le había dirigido la palabra. Le molestaba mucho no hablar con él pero su orgullo no le permitía acercarse, maldito orgullo por qué tenía que existir. ¿Seguirá enojado por la plática en el cumpleaños de Harry? ¿Y si no me habla por qué ya se arrepintió de haberme besado? ¿O tal vez sigue siendo demasiado cobarde para acercarse a mí?, esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza y ella no encontraba una respuesta para ninguna de ellas. Se metió en su cama y cerró las cortinas, seguía pensando en el pelirrojo hasta que pensó "mañana será otro día, tal vez Ginny tenga razón y Ron me sorprenda y decida hablar conmigo. Tengo que darle tiempo al tiempo", con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana despertando a las personas en el interior de la habitación.

-Buenos días dormilona- dijo riendo Brooke mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo.

-Hola Brooke, ¿dónde está Ginny?- buscó con la mirada a su amiga pelirroja y no la encontró.

-Salió con Lindsay, seguro regresan pronto- en ese momento se abrió la puerta y dos chicas entraron riéndose con ropa en los brazos- ¿por qué traen ropa?

-Agradece Brooke, amablemente te trajimos tu uniforme de deportes muggles. Al parecer desde ayer se entregó en todas las salas comunes pero no nos dimos cuenta, entonces hoy en la mañana nos avisaron para que fuéramos y ahora solo tenemos que ver qué tal se nos ve- le aventó a Brooke su uniforme y Ginny se lo aventó a la castaña.

-Ya no hay tiempo para probarnos los uniformes, tenemos que llegar al gran comedor-la castaña sabía que iba muy tarde, debía de apurarse.

-Herm tranquilízate, no es tan tarde aparte si quieres que la "operación cambio de look" tenga resultados tienes que dejarme arreglarte y que le haga unos cambios a tus uniformes.- miró a Lindsay y a Brooke que la miraban extrañadas- Su cambio de look fue para que mi hermanito por fin se atreviera a hacer algo para que estén juntos, luego les contaremos toda la historia.

-¡Ginny!- la castaña estaba enojada.- No puedes ir por el mundo contando mi vida.

-Son de confianza Herm, no van a decir nada- dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja

-Desde hace mucho tiempo sabíamos que Ron y tu tenían algo aunque no lo aceptaran- la rubia hablaba como si fuera algo obvio.

-De hecho creo que toda la escuela sabía menos ellos dos-la morena se empezó a reír y la siguieron la pelirroja y la rubia.

Después de reírse por un largo periodo de tiempo se probaron los uniformes, eran bastante reveladores para el gusto de la castaña. Era una pequeña falda blanca que llegaba hasta la rodilla antes de que Ginny se encargara de hacerla más corta, una playera tipo polo roja (para los de Gryffindor, verde para los de Slytherin y así respectivamente). Al terminar de arreglar sus uniformes y quedar completamente felices con el resultado se vistieron rápidamente con el uniforme usual, y terminaron de arreglarse.

-Creo que ya quedo ¿qué opinan chicas?-miraba a la castaña de arriba abajo analizando su trabajo.

-Me gusta, aunque debería de usar un poco más de maquillaje

-No Brooke, con más maquillaje se parecería a ti y sería un cambio demasiado radical. Así como estás seguro impactas a Ron, aunque si me dejaras acortar un poco esa falda sería más fácil que cediera ante tus encantos Hermione.-Lindsay tomó su varita y acortó la falda de la castaña hasta que quedó arriba de las rodillas dejándola muy sorprendida- Ahora si estás lista, ya vámonos a desayunar.

Los alumnos salían rápidamente del gran comedor para dirigirse a sus primeras clases del día, el horario de Gryffindor era bastante pesado; tenían dos horas de pociones, defensa contra las artes obscuras y deportes muggles antes del almuerzo. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, y era hora de dirigirse a los jardines para conocer a su nueva maestra y para los que no estaban familiarizados, era tiempo de conocer los deportes muggles. Harry caminaba con Ron mientras intentaba explicarle los diferentes deportes muggles sin tener mucho éxito.

-No entiendo por qué la gente correría detrás de un balón para patearlo- el pelirrojo pensaba que los deportes muggles eran bastante raros y tontos.

-Es divertido Ron, y es de los pocos deportes muggles que sé jugar. Los Dursley nunca me dejaban ver deportes ni practicarlos.

Cuando llegaron a la parte de los jardines que había sido designada para la materia de deportes muggles ya estaban los alumnos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin. Vieron que estaban Ginny y Hermione con dos chicas que habían visto anteriormente con la pelirroja pero que no conocían, no veían a la famosa maestra por ninguna parte. De pronto vieron llegar a una mujer de cabello negro, alta, delgada, de ojos azules y tez blanca.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Hannah Scott y yo seré su maestra de deportes muggles. Las reglas de esta clase serán simples; está prohibido utilizar magia en esta clase, no están permitidas muestras de afecto durante el horario de clases y quien llegue tarde no entra a la clase y tendrá detención. En esta clase no serán evaluados por su capacidad para practicar deportes muggles, lo importante es que intenten practicarlos y que muestren interés. ¿Queda claro?- miraba a los alumnos tranquilamente, aunque se mostraba segura por dentro moría de nervios pues sabía que era muy joven y que fácilmente podría perder el control de los alumnos.- ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce los deportes muggles?- algunos alumnos levantaron las manos incluidos entre ellos Harry, Hermione y Lindsay- Los que levantaron las manos tendrán la clase de hoy libre para practicar el deporte que deseen mientras que los que no conocen los deportes muggles se dediquen a aprender algunos de ellos.

Muchos estudiantes mostraron muecas de disgusto pues a los magos de "sangre pura" no les interesaba aprender sobre deportes que no consideraban peligrosos. Hannah Scott explicó detalladamente varios deportes que incluían los que iban a practicar ese año: tennis, soccer, y futbol americano. La clase terminó y todos los alumnos iban caminando lentamente hacia el castillo. Harry esperaba mientras el pelirrojo recogía todas sus pertenencias.

-Potter ya te puedes ir- dijo fríamente Hannah Scott

-Estoy esperando a Ron, ya en un momento nos vamos- le preocupaba la actitud de la nueva maestra.

-Tengo que hablar con Weasley, puedes retirarte no morirá si camina al castillo solo.

Harry empezó a caminar al castillo mientras el pelirrojo y él se miraban extrañados pues no entendían la actitud molesta de la nueva maestra. Ron temió que lo fuera a castigar, rogaba que no fuera muy dura con él pues un castigo en su primer día de clases molestaría mucho a su madre.

-¿Por qué quería que me quedara?- su voz sonaba insegura.

-Ron no te asustes, solo quería que te quedaras para poder platicar unos minutos contigo. Pareces que aparte de ser guapo eres un chico muy interesante.

**Espero que les gusten mis ideas locas y tal vez para algunas personas sin sentido. Dejen reviews solo les toma un minuto y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible.**


End file.
